Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of adjusting friction of a motor driven power steering and an apparatus for performing the same, and more particularly to a motor driven power steering unit for providing optimal steering feeling suitable for road surface conditions and acceleration or deceleration.
Description of Related Art
Recently, many vehicles are provided with a motor driven power steering (MDPS) system as a steering unit. The MDPS system is advantageous in that it can improve fuel efficiency than the existing hydraulic power steering system and reduce working process due to the reduced number of parts provided therein.
In the existing MDPS system, however, steering feeling is already reflected to an existing same tuning map, and thus frictional feeling of the steering system cannot be changed even when there is a change in road surface conditions. This brings a phenomenon in which a steering wheel becomes light on a road surface with low friction coefficient such as a wet road surface and a snowy road surface. Since friction of the steering system is relatively low on an unpaved road, the steering wheel can be easily turned right and left, thereby making it difficult to transmit the optimal steering feeling to a driver.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.